Percy Jackson The Mistake
by Miss. Styx
Summary: he lost Annabeth in the war of the giants, he found out he was a mere mistake and he hated men now. can a certain silver-eyed goddess help the poor boy. Pertemis Thalia x Reyna later on... I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters except the plot
1. Chapter 1

*Percy's POV*

we had just won the war, I would have been happy if I had my Annabeth.

that bastard Enceladus took her away from me, she stood in the way of his spear so Jason won't be killed. her last words rung in my head as I slowly walked with the rest of the heroes to the thrown room.

"be happy and always know that I love you," that was the last thing she ever said to me, how can I be happy, I lost the only thing I lived for.

I knew what to do. we were walking up the steps to the throne room, the doors opened by themselves which must have been Hephaestus doing.

everyone walked in and stood where the doors are so there's room for people to go to the middle, but we're all facing the gods.

Zeus started by saying how the seven should be rewarded blah, who cares Zeus.

when he got to the point Mr. D was already asleep, stupid fuck up.

"Jason Grace, my son step forward," Zeus said changing aspects for Jason.

Jason steps forward and bows to his father, "rise son," Jupiter commanded, as Jason stood up Jupiter said, "I will offer you godhood for what you did, do you accept?" "yes father," he said without hesitation, I glanced at Piper and I saw a little hurt in her eyes as she looked down.

I stepped towards her and rubbed her back softly trying to convert her.

she smiled sadly towards me and also a look of pity crossed her face. I hate it when people feel sorry for me, it makes me want to crawl into a hole and suffer, it makes me feel weak and broken.

Jason sat in a new thrown next to his fathers and looked at Piper and a look of confusion crossed his face as he saw her upset, until he noticed that he was the problem, he looked guilty, he must have found an interest in his shoes lately because he was looking at them like they was the next best thing.

Jupiter sat back on his thrown looking at his son proudly then he looked at Ares. Ares changed aspect to please his son and said "Frank Zhang, come my son."

Frank nervously stood in front of his father and bowed before being told to stand by his father. "you did well son, as for your deeds we ask if you would accept godhood and be my right-hand man."

Frank didn't reply but looked at Hazel, his father sensed his discomfort and assured him "she will also be offered the godhood, do you accept?" Frank looked back to his father after Hazel nodded and said "I would be honoured father." he got shot by a red light and a new thrown appeared next to his fathers and he sat on it.

next was Aphrodite, she said "daughter, step forward," Piper stepped to the middle of the thrown room and bowed to her mother, Aphrodite simply waved her hand for her to rise and she did. "Piper, I want to offer you godhood and a place next to me, you will also be able to detect love and tell if its true or false love, do you accept?" Piper looked down and nodded.

she was engulfed in a pink mist and a new thrown appeared next to the love goddess, as soon as the mist disappeared she didn't go to her seat, but looked at Jason and broke down crying, Aphrodite jumped up and hugged her daughter, to everyone's surprise. "what?" Jason said as if he did something wrong. Aphrodite glared at him and said "you don't love my daughter truly, just like your father you dirty cheating fuck!"

everyone looked at the goddess in surprise except for me, I was too busy thinking about what I wanted.

Aphrodite and Piper walked back to their thrones and instead of sitting in her own Piper sat on her mothers lap as she rocked her slightly.

next was Hephaestus, he said "son," and Leo walked to his father and bowed, "stand my son," Hephaestus said and Leo stood while still fiddling with a couple of junk in his fingers. "will you become my head blacksmith and craftsman?" Hephaestus said tiredly not wanting to make a show of it like his other relatives. "of course father." Leo said immediately. he was engulfed by an orange light and a new thrown was put next to Hephaestus' thrown, Leo ran to his thrown and laid on it lazily.

they all chuckled at him, except me, Mr. D and Aphrodite who was too concerned about her child. next in line was Hades, he shifted the aspect into Pluto for Hazel and said "step forth daughter of mine." Hazel moved slowly and a little timidly to her father and bowed, he waved his hand for her to stand and she did. "daughter, I would like you to become my Princess of the underworld." Hazel looked shocked for a second then nodded her head and she got covered in a black shadow, a newly thrown appeared next to her fathers and she sat on it softly. "son, I also want you to be the Prince," Hades said shifting back to his greek aspect. Another thrown appeared and Nico was sat on it looking shocked.

"Perseus," my father said and I walked up to him and bowed and he said "stand," therefore I did so, "do you accept the gift of godhood?" "No," I said sternly, "of course you don't, what do you want then for doing this deed?" my father muttered at first then said the rest louder.

"I want to die."


	2. Chapter 2

*Percy's POV*

nearly everyone gasped but I wasn't bothered abut them, I looked into my fathers eyes, Pleading that he would end my life.

but that wasn't going to happen.

"why?" my father demanded in a commanding tone that I suddenly felt the urge to spill my beans. "I have nothing to live for," I muttered looking down at my shoes, a twinge of pain hit my heart as I thought of the only thing I ever lived for, now she's dead and I have nothing.

"what about your mother, cousins and me? did you ever thing about us?" my father said barely making it through it without his voice faltering, no I didn't think of them, I suddenly realised that I was choosing myself over others, I was horrified with the monster I have become after the death of Annabeth.

I couldn't stop myself, I broke down crying. I fell to my knees and held my arms tight to myself as I looked down onto the floor. small patches of water landed on the white marble and I said "I'm a monster." I slid further to the floor and brought my knees to my chest as I rocked myself, crying on my knees, no one can calm me anymore, Annabeth used to be able to do it with a glance my way but she wasn't going to jump up out of the underworld and calm me was she? no, I was alone in this dark, fucked up world.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, that's funny, I didn't hear anyone come to me. the hand was soothing it a whole new way, nearly better than Annabeth's touch. I heard someone kneel by me and the hand was hesitant but it slowly moved to my back before rubbing small circles on my upper back.

I melted right into the touch and slowly started to fall asleep to the soft rubbing, I moved the person to a sitting position without looking at it before laying my head on its lap.

I kept my eyes closed as hesitant fingers moved my hair from my face and brushed along my entire face; my nose, my cheek and even my lips. It was definitely a girl because of how slim and soft her fingers were, and the way her lap was shaped, soft beautiful thighs covered in a tough but light material, its a shame she doesn't show them legs, they're better than Aphrodite's.

I opened my eyes softly and I saw the least likely goddess caring for me, Artemis. "rest, you'll need it," she said in a soft velvet voice which I marveled for years, her lips were perfectly curved, her nose pointed up slightly at the tip in a cute way and her silver eyes were soft and caring, her auburn hair was tied up in a high pony-tail with a strand falling from her head. I instinctively brushed it behind her ear before I realised what I did and I started to panic.

except something unexpected happened, she blushed at my touch then she murmured, "rest,"

this time I did as she said and closed my eyes and I felt like I was put on a bed and I lost Artemis' touch as I fell into the land of dreams... or nightmares.

_I was transported to the battlefield of where we were fighting the war, the giants were falling. I knew I wasn't having a flashback because I saw myself fighting in the distance, my gaze settled on a giant that was about 30 ft high with green dragon-like legs, he held a spear and a shield and wore a imperial gold chest plate and helmet._

_Enceladus._

_he moved to make a finishing blow of the grounded Jason when a girl with golden princess curls and stormy gray eyes jumped in the way of the thrusting spear, I screamed her name only for it not to come out of my mouth._

_my vision changed into a clearing lit up by the moon's rays and forest at each side of the clearing, in total it was about a quarter of a mile each way from the woodland. I started to panic, not knowing where I am or where riptide was after checking my pocket._

_I suddenly felt a hand wrap around my bicep which instantly made me calm down, I turned and looked into them soft silver eyes before my dream started to fade._

I woke up with my father looking down to me slightly worried, I nodded my head to tell him that I was fine and he moved away allowing me to sit up. I looked around to see an empty room with only the simple things and Artemis sat in a chair polishing her arrows. my father said softly "I'll leave you two to talk," before he walked out of the room.

when the door shut Artemis sighed and put her arrow what she just polished back in the quiver next to the chair, her bow was on the back of the chair sparkling in the morning sunlight. Artemis stood up and walked to me, I was starting to panic but it was all stopped by her holding my hand and everything was forgotten except for her and me.

"I-I may have feelings for you," Artemis muttered slowly and hesitantly, "you make me feel happy when you're around and when we touch its like ecstasy is running through me... I can't get enough of you... but, I-I have to think about the hunters-" she was cut off by my finger on her lips, "don't worry about it, I feel the same for you but.. I'm not good for you, I'm broken."

a tear fell from her eye as she grabbed me and pushed me onto the bed and straddles my chest "don't you dare say that," she practically yelled at me before crashing her lips on mine, I kissed back cupping her face softly, her hands were gripped onto my shirt tightly like she didn't want me to go. we broke apart and she put her head on my chest, moving her hands down to my hips, I slowly rubbed her back, we stayed like this for a while before a knock sounded at the door.

reluctantly she climbed off my chest and moved to the door as I sat up, she opened the door to a hunter and I stood up and grabbed my bag of stuff my dad must have put in here. I opened my bag as the two hunters spoke and I got a new set of clothes out and layed them on the bed.

Artemis finished her talk and closed the door before walking to me and wrapping her arms around my waist from behind putting her forehead on my back. "I wouldn't do that, I probably smell," I said and she giggled slightly before saying, "I like the way you smell."

I smiled and picked her up easily before laying her on the bed, she looked confused but let me do it, I peeled off my jeans and my tattered shirt, turning away for Artemis. I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a basic green polo t-shirt with a black trim, I turned back only to see her looking at me before blushing and looking away, I pulled my old combat boots and kissed her on the cheek.

"they're taking you to your mother's house," she told me before I picked up my bag, before I could grab the handle I was spun around and given a soft kiss, I kissed back after a moment of shock, "choose immortality, for me?" Artemis demanded and then turned soft near the end, I nodded and she hit me with a silver beam of light, I crashed through the door from impact of the blast and Artemis was soon helping me up and mumbling a lot of apologise.

"it's okay," I said cutting her off, she sighed and gave me a soft hug, "mine," she murmured and I whispered back "always."

she let go of me and I quickly kissed her head and walked down the corridor to the exit, once outside the sun nearly blinded my and I muttered "gods make Apollo stop smiling,"

I heard a slight chuckle to my right and there he was, Apollo.

"you're taking me?" I asked and he nodded and slide across the hood to the drivers side despite the flames covering the sport car, I moved to the passenger side and opened the door and climbed in just as Apollo climbed in through the open window, weird guy.

I shut my door as he sat in his seat and rolled off into the sky. in moments we was flying over Manhatten and Apollo parked his car on the roof of my apartment and I climbed out. I was about to shut the door when apollo said "be good to my sister."

I was about to say something back but his car drove off the roof and back into the sky, I rolled my eyes and climbed down the fire escape to my room, I had to pull more than usual to open the window due to a overgrowth of dirt.

once open I slipped inside and dropped my bag, home sweet home.

*2 weeks later*

I was sat in my room, my mother would try to talk to me but slowly I became more and more distant, I haven't spoke to Artemis for a while now and even she was noticing me becoming more distant.

I couldn't help it, my mind kept on going back to my dream of Annabeth being killed, I haven't slept since I was on Olympus and I was still wide awake from the horrors of that night.

someone walked in, I sensed it was my counselor, but she didn't come to my room she sat on the couch instead, even my mother didn't come to me, I got curious so I listened to their conversation.

I found out something that changed everything...


	3. Chapter 3

*Artemis' POV*

a bolt of lightning signaled a council meeting, why did my father have to be so dramatic? I reluctantly pulled myself off my bed, I can't take my mind off Percy, he seems more distant and he's not sending an IM like he said he would. I'm really worried.

I flashed to the throne room and sat on my throne, the rest of the Olympians was here and waiting, when father started I instantly turned off, I mean how can you listen to him for a full meeting?

after about half an hour I heard my name and I shook my head and looked at my father. "do- do you truly love Perseus Jackson?" my father asked a little vigilant. I'm sure I saw Poseidon flinch at his sons name, but I put that to the back of my mind and looked at my feet, "yes father, I do love him... but I still need time." at that Zeus nodded.

father was about to ask if anything else needs to be declared when a huge hurricane crashed through the doors which clearly opened by themselves, stupid person.

out of the hurricane came a boy with black hair and sea green eyes, his eyes had red around them like he's been crying and a red face from rage and determination, it was my kelp for brains.

we was all in stunned silence as he walked through us and towards his father, cracks appeared under his feet as he stomped towards his father, persistence covered his face as he got closer, as he walked closer to his father it was closer to me so I could see his dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and blood on his knuckles from punching something hard like a wall constantly. my worry only grew when I saw more of him.

rage was coming off of him in waves now as he climbed the stairs that he made with the water towards his father's face, he did something a lot more unexpected for Poseidon's's favorite son.

he punched him in the jaw knocking the god of the sea to the side slightly, the waves became slightly less intense from the rage release but still strong enough to make me cringe

"YOU RAPIST!" he yelled in the most hatred filled voice and his father looked down in shame, "you raped my mother you filthy boy you don't deserve any woman ever, you know what? I feel sorry for Amphitrite, she has to put up with you and have sex when you want it, you know what? shove your trident up your ass that might help!" as he let all his rage out he was slowly going to the ground from lack of energy as his rage waves became less and less intense.

when he touched the ground he collapsed, just as his head hit the ground I jumped up and quickly changed back to my mortal height and ran and baseball skids to him. I climb to my knees and pull his head on my knees. Apollo came soon after me and looked at him, I stroked his hair as he lay there unconscious, "sister." my brother said and I looked at him without taking my hands off Percy.

"he's drained of energy, I take it he'd not like it at camp so can you look after him until he's better." I paused, wait he wanted me to look after him? to be close to him? I mean I do like him but if he does I would have a nervous breakdown around him, "w-what? w-why don't you take him into your palace?" I asked hurry. "started, Aphrodite." that one word made me growl slightly, if she dares to take my Percy I'll shoot her off Arse. "secondly, I doubt he would like it in my palace, with all the rules and also it's closer to Poseidon." reluctantly I nodded and Apollo said "thank you sister."

Apollo walked back to his throne as I stood up and lifted Percy by his armpits and supported him by my shoulder under his, he came slightly conscious but only enough to move a little, his head rested on my shoulder lazily, unable to move it. his soft breath ran down my collar bone which sent shivers down my spine as I was walking slowly with him trying to move with me.

I was thinking how this would work, the hunt would definitely dislike him because he's a boy, maybe they would treat him better if they knew about his father, but where would he sleep? a part of me wanted him to sleep with me, in my bed. but I'm still unsure if I can do that without hyperventilating from close proximity to a boy, the hunt would disagree with us sleeping in the same bed, maybe I should tell them about my feelings... I'm so confused.

Percy stumbled and I caught him but we still fell to the floor due to his huge body mass, I mean this guy is full of muscle, I can't wait to see his front, I only saw his back when he got changed but wow it was great- hold up, I can't think this... can I? back to the point at hand, I can't carry him and he looks really bad so I looked at my father and said "can I be dismissed?" he nodded softly and I placed my hand over Percy's eyes so he won't look when we flash and I flash to the hunt, but the long way through the forests.

I love the way you can see everything go by when you flash, I can see all the wild and it relaxed me, I went straight to my tent when I was in the camp and onto my bed. we ended up tangled up in each other, I blushed a deep red from his body pressed against mine.

I quickly untangled myself to hear a knock on my door, I stroked his face before moving towards the door, who could it be?

I opened it to find a girl around 16 years old and she had glossy black hair pulled into a loose braid that hung down her shoulder and black eyes, she looks relaxed and agile but ready to attack if nessasery, she had an Imperial Gold Dagger and an Imperial Gold Spear sheathed and two metal dogs at her feet, her armour was one what a roman Praetor would wear with a cape of purple hanging from her shoulders.

"yes, roman?" I asked, "l-lady Artemis?" she asked, I would tell her it's rude to answer a question with a question if it wasn't for the way she spoke, like she was scared, I quickly let her into my tent and her dogs followed, we went to the sitting area on the floor and she sat across from me and looks at her feet. "what is your name young Roman?" I asked in my softest voice, "R-Reyna." she stutted, "what's wrong Reyna?" I asked.

"I've been..." she started but found it difficult to speak, "you can trust me," I said reinsurers and she taken a deep breath and nodded before saying, "I've been... sexually harassed..." she said slowly and a tear trickled down her face, I pulled her to me and held her in a tight embrace.

"would you want to become a part of the hunt?" I asked softly, she nodded into my neck and got up and sat back down in her seat before wiping her tears.

"repeat after me; I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt," and she repeated it softly.

"I accept your oath, welcome to the hunt Reyna." she nodded at this and I clicked my fingers and passed her some hunter clothes and she got up and I stood too.

"I'll take you to Thalia's tent, you will sleep there and spend your free time there if you wish," I said walking out of the tent with her on my heels holding the clothes to her chest and her dogs on her heels. I walked into Thalia's tent without knocking and Reyna was hesitant but followed, Thalia was on her bed polishing her weapons, she looked up and saw us and nodded and stood up.

"Reyna this is Thalia, your bunk buddy," I said cheerfully and they shook hands, "I'll leave you two to get to know each other while I sort out our defences," I said and walked out and back to my tent, I wonder how well they'll get along.

*Reyna's POV*

"are you okay with sleeping in the same bed with me for the night? the other bed needs to be put in here." Thalia asks and I nod slightly, "Reyna what's wrong?" me and Thalia have known each other since the war and we got to know each other really well and she knows if something is wrong, I look away and mutter "nothing,"

I didn't see it coming when she grabbed my face and said "tell me." blush creeped to my face as she held my face, she is smaller than me by about 4 inches and smelled of a soft pine, my favorite, I loved her touch, her soft fingers touching my face, she started to stroke my face with her thumb which sent a whole new feeling through me, I closed my eyes and purred slightly, instantly covering my mouth.

she moves my hand away and brushes her thumb over my lips, they catch slightly on her thumb and Thalia looks straight into my eyes and I look at her electric blue ones, she moves closer and wraps her arms around my neck, our lips only just touching, her lips was so soft and untouched against my own as I push my face closer to complete the kiss, my lips bend to fit hers perfectly.

Thalia walks backwards slowly with me turning us around as we got to the bed so she's on top, she slowly kisses me and I kiss back just as slow, my hands find her thighs that are on either side of me and I slowly move my hands up and down them, as we was doing this Thalia removes my armour slowly, she moves slightly to remove the breastplate and moves back to kissing me and removing my shoulder guards.

once my armour was off she moved down to kiss my neck, she nibbles it softly which causes me to moan softly, she slowly rolls up my camp juniper shirt and parts to pull my shirt off to show a purple sports bra, then she moves down to pull my bottom half of my toga off, once of you could see my purple panties, okay I like purple.

Thalia stands up and slowly strips to her black underwear, I look away and say "Thalia... I-I can't.." "why?" she says back with a little hurt in her voice, "It's not you, It's just I don't think I'm ready yet and I don't particularly want to get touched like that again..." I look at her and she looks a little confused then she sees the bruises on my arms, ribs, thighs and my breasts. "who," she asks in a slow tone, "don't Thalia, stay with me?" I pleaded, she nods reluctantly and I move back and lay in bed and under the covers, she moves next to me and wraps her arms around my torso and her head in the crook of my neck.

"night RARA," she mutters tiredly, I will only let her call me that and It sounds so cute when she does.

"night Thals."

**I know long chapter, I did just throw them together just like smack! so yeah sorry I couldn't update, I've been busy but I'll do my best!**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry this taken so long I was busy so to make you feel better I'll start the next chapter as soon as I submit this one, by the way, there will be no lemons at all in this fic and if you want one you'll have to review for it and if you don't still review...**

*Thalia's POV*

I was doing the morning chores, cleaning up the litter such as arrows from the range when Reyna walked out of our tent, her hair wasn't in her usual braid but straight which bordered her face, I think its cute in a way, not as war-like as the braid but still sexy.

Reyna looks around a little, I was about to ask her what she was looking for but when she saw me she walked to me, oh well.

I threw the arrows into the quiver just as she reached me, I looked up at her slightly, "can we talk, privately," she asked when she noticed hunters around us, I nodded and walked to the tree line, what could she want to talk about that we didn't discuss last night?

once behind a tree that easily covered us both I turned to her and said, "yes?" she started to kick the dirt under her feet and look down at her toes, "c-can we keep 'us' secret?" she asked nervously like I was going to hurt her because she asked, I rolled my eyes and kissed her cheek "of course RARA."

okay call me crazy but I want to experiment with this whole relationship thing, I've never had a girlfriend before and I don't know what to do so what can a little taste test do? I pin her to the large tree and kiss her soft at first then more passionate, Reyna tries to move down so I stop her by grabbing her leg and swinging it around my hip, kissing more forcefully, Reyna stops kissing, she must want me to take control, I start to bite her lips and kiss along her jaw, when I reach about midway to her ear I feel a drop of water on my lips, I look up to see Reyna crying.

I instantly step away dropping her leg and says "sorry," quickly before turning away and walking back to camp quickly, how can I be so stupid!? I knew she had a bad experience with a male lately, I'm turning more and more to a boy; hurting girls feelings.

I go back to cleaning up the rest of the arrows, I couldn't stop thinking that I hurt her, over and over the thought crossed my mind.

after a while I hear the girls shout its breakfast and I put the last of the arrows away, when I got there I was one of the last ones due to me putting the arrows away, the spot next to Reyna was empty and so was one at the other side of the table, I sat as far as I could from her because Reyna wouldn't want me near her.

I couldn't bring myself to eat I played with a lone, demolished egg what has been played with so much It doesn't look like an egg anymore. I got up before anyone else and walked out of the tent and towards the archery range.

all my hard work this morning was pointless, all my arrows ended up on the floor from the power of the drawback, it kept on going through the board and embedding into the ground, soon all the hunters poured into the range.

Reyna is the last hunter to come out and she looks at me but I instantly look away not reading any emotions in fear of it being fear or hurt.

I drop my bow as Reyna comes to the range and I quickly walk to the forest just in case she doesn't want to see me and I start to run towards an elk, I swiftly kill it with a hunting knife to the throat and I grab a match and light it, I flick the lighted match onto the elk and offer it to Artemis, I climb a tree for an advantage point and shoot fire arrows to my pray and offer them to Artemis.

as I'm doing this I'm thinking about my relationship and how male of me; to use Reyna, to treat her like my bitch, I'm not worthy of love. why did I have to hurt her? I do love her, but I'm too much of a man to care or to treat her right, maybe I should just stay away from her so she can't see my monster, me.

when I check the time I realize that I accidentally skipped lunch and it was close to dinner so I climbed back down the tree.

I slowly walked back to camp, should I sleep outside, away from Reyna, for her? I don't want to hurt her and by sleeping outside I would keep her safe from me.

when I got back it was mid-way through dinner so I walked in the tent and I saw Reyna, her eyes red from crying and a look of worry covered her face, I made her cry, I knew I did, I'm a monster.

I wipe my face and feel the dried tears on my cheeks, did I cry? I sat in the only available seat; next to Artemis and across from Reyna.

I put my head down at the table and laced my fingers in my hair with my elbow on the table supporting my head, I played idly with my food. Phoebe pulled me out of my thinking when she shouted "hey, Thals! I never knew you was Christian, pick your head up!"

I looked up at her and rolled my eyes before sitting back and looking at my hands, I looked at the familiar scars on my wrists from self-harm and some freshly cut from the hunting session.

I pulled out my hunting knife and drew the knife across my skin discreetly, only for Artemis to see, she grabbed the knife from me and impaled the table with it, the blood slowly trickled down the blades edge, I looked at the blood and I caught a glimpse of Reyna, she looked scared and shocked, that's what I do, I scare people.

as I was about to get up and go back to the tent for a sleeping bag only for Artemis to grab me and pick me up by the scruff of my neck and take me to her tent, Artemis puts me in a chair and she sits across from me, "Thalia.. what's wrong, you've been acting strangely since you spoke to Reyna this morning."

"nothing milady."

by the looks of it Artemis decided to let it drop for one night and said "when you're ready talk to me, I'll be here for you." I nod and bow then walk out of her tent.

I walked back to my tent slowly knowing Reyna will be there, I dragged my feet on the dry leaves of autumn, I smiled at the rustle it made, my smile suddenly faded when Reyna crossed my mind again, her hair in a braid that hung over her shoulder and her side swept bangs that tickled my face when we slept the first night together, her skin so soft and the perfect tan tint to it, my body wanted to feel her touch again, but I couldn't, I would hurt her again.

I walk in the tent and my heart does flips as I see Reyna in her sports bra and shorts and sitting on the bed like she was waiting for someone, my body hoped it was me so we could touch again but my mind knew it was for me but for different reasons and definitely not to touch, her hair was now in a braid that hung loosely across her shoulder and her side swept bangs were messy but cute in a way.

I realized I looked too long and moved to the other side of the room to where the sleeping bags are, I mentally slapped myself, how could I do that?! she probably got scared while I was looking at her, stupid, stupid, stu...

"Thalia..." Reyna says softly, tears were ready to fall for the second time today, this time I was determined to keep them at bay, I stopped and slowly turned to her and asked "yes?"

"w-why are you avoiding me Thalia?" Reyna asked I could see the fear on her face and that just forced me to break. I broke down crying and muttering "I'm just as bad as a boy when I hurt you and I thought you didn't want me anymore because I hurt you and I thought you hated me and if you don't love me anymore I'll just-" I got stopped by Reyna jumping on her and wrapping her limbs around her and kissing her softly but passionately, she puts her feet back on the ground and holds my head close to hers.

"the only reason I acted like that this morning is because I got scared, I got scared you'd take it too far, it reminded me too much of getting forced to kiss the guy who sexually harassed me, especially when you pinned me to the tree," Reyna wipes my tears with her thumb, it felt so good to be touched again but I was hurting her, she even admitted it.

"Reyna... I think we should... take a break.. from us," Reyna looks at me shocked but also hurt, she was about to say something but I slipped under her arms and grabs my sleeping bag and walks outside, I didn't want to let her go but it would be easier for her and it'll stop her from getting hurt by me, she needed to recover from being sexually harassed.

I layed my sleeping bag down and laid in it holding my knife, I cut my hands to make time slip by, soon I felt my body relaxing and I muttered "night Reyna," unknown to me that Reyna was saying the same...


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry guys about the long wait, I've been working a lot and I have been having bad vibes about writing but I did it.**

*Percy's POV*

I slowly gain consciousness after what feels like days, I look around and I see a silver tent-like walls and roof with furs decorating the walls,I must be in Artemis' tent, I feel a pressure on my chest and look down to see Artemis laying on next to me with her head on my chest and her hand on my stomach, I brush my hand along her hair and down to her shoulder the down her arm and resting my hand on her waist, as I did this Artemis let out a long purr like a cat.

she lifts her head and sees me awake and her face goes so red it could easily match her hair, she quickly makes an excuse for sleeping on me and she's stuttering that much I can barely understand her, she looks so cute like that.

I decided to make her feel better by putting my hand around the back of her neck and pulling her in for a kiss, we kiss for at least a minute fighting for control before we need to breathe.

"we need to talk about the hunt about you being here," Artemis says breathlessly leaning on me, I smile at her attempts to control her breathing.

we get up and I move to give her privacy but she pushes me back on the bed and says "I need to get used to you being around when I'm getting dressed," I nod and she takes off her clothes, her body was perfect, toned stomach strong arms but not too buff, a tan tint to her skin, her underwear was simple and silver which hugged her curves perfectly, her breasts are not too big but not too small either, perfect.

I noticed I was looking too long and looked away blushing, Artemis noticed and straddled my lap with just her underwear on, this only made me blush more as she pushed me back and kissed me softly, I layed down and kissed her back, we kiss for 10 seconds before she pulls away and I pout softly and she giggles and stands up muttering "so cute..."

she gets dressed in silver combat trousers, a silver vest and a jacket.

"um... what do I wear Artemis?" I ask and she looks at me a little like a wolf at their pray which was slightly scary.

she summons combat trousers, a simple tight fit muscle t-shirt, combat boots and a leather jacket, all silver, of course they are. I stand up and get undressed, Artemis was watching my body and blushed when she noticed I was watching her, I pull on my combat trousers and Artemis moves to my chest and kisses it softly, kissing every bump, line and curve, her soft delicate fingers grazing up my torso, her fingers curl around my shoulder and run down my arms, my body was begging for more, her touch so good it was better than any drug can offer.

I tilt her head and kiss her soft neck that could be compared to a baby's bottom... not like I'd ever kiss a baby's bottom...

a small moan escapes her lips as my lips graze down her delicate neck, "P-Percy, please..."

I stop instantly, I take in her scent and nod at her demand and step away from her, I pull the t-shirt over my head and I don't look at her, just in case I took it too far. "Percy... look at me," she demanded and I look at her passionate silver eyes, "Percy, I loved how you made me feel but we can't get carried away with this, you know as well as me that we can't go too far, not yet, I'll find a way for us to be together freely."

I nod at her and she steps close to me again and says "I-I think I love you Perseus Jackson." she says it like a statement but at the same time not sure. I cup her face in my hands and look into them fierce silver eyes, "I love you too, Phoebe Artemis." she grumbles at her first name being used and I couldn't help but chuckle at her attempts to look angry at me.

I rolled my eyes and my lips met hers. her soft lips fitted mine perfectly, my hands moved around her waist pulling her closer, her arms swung around my neck as she opened her mouth for my tongue to enter, it was like electricity, our tongues danced and my heart picked up the pace so much it could beat the world's fastest car, her fingers knotted themselves in my hair as she tilts her head to the side to get a better angle, her natural forest scent crept to my nose as we break away, we look into each others eyes for a moment before she mutters "we better go..."

she untangles her fingers from my unruly hair and I let her escape my bear hug, I pull on the leather jacket and Artemis says "the silver will help the hunters know you're on their side."

I nod and we walk out of the tent and towards the fire, I'm slightly behind Artemis so I can see her and I try not to look at her while we're walking just in case the lone hunter by the fire catches us.

I don't know what shocked me the most, Thalia being the one sleeping outside or the fact her tent was occupied by someone else, I thought lieutenants have a higher privilege than new hunters, oh well.

when we get to the fire she wakes up in alarm, she looks around but when she sees us she calms down and sits up, she rubs her face like a tired child, which was cute in a sisterly way, she crawls out of her sleeping bag and rolls it up and puts it on her side, too tired to realise a boy is in the hunt because of my uniform she says "morning milady."

she looks up at us again and notices it's me and jumps, I laugh and say "I think you need a coffee," she rolls her eyes at my sarcastic comment and says "just tired... wait, why are you here?" "so no 'how are you I haven't seen you in ages'?" I reply sarcastically and she says "don't answer a question with a question."

Artemis jumps in at this point "as fun as it is to see you nag at each other I have a headache so stop bickering, and to answer your question Thalia; I will explain when the whole hunt is here."

Artemis pulled out her horn and blew it into the sky, the birds flew away from the sound from the branches they were nesting on as the hunt quickly ran out of their tents, some looking tired and some looking like they had a bucket of cold water over their heads, Artemis and I laughed silently at their expressions.

I looked back at the silent Thalia usually she would have loved the sight of people like this but no, she was looking deep into the fire, the reflection of the fire dancing in her eyes, her expression was void of emotion as she looked into the crackling flames, something was up with her, I'll find out later.

the rest of the hunt sits down, a girl with black hair and obsidian eyes sits across from Thalia, I was taken aback at the sight of her but nothing surprised me more than her expression, her eyes were red from crying and her face blotchy, she tried to hide it as much as possible by acting like she was fine, she was looking at Thalia and tears built up in her eyes.

so Reyna must have been staying in Thalia's tent and they must have had an argument so Thalia was sleeping outside and why Reyna was crying.

I feel so smart.

Artemis sat next to Thalia and I stayed standing so the hunt doesn't get uncomfortable around me, Artemis removed Thalias hands from her thighs where they were clutching them tightly, Thalia looked surprised at what she did, she looked at her hands like she was telling them to stop and she put her newly scared hands into her pockets.

Artemis relaxes at Thalia's side and tells the audience of hunters, "Percy will be staying with the hunt for a while due to some events which he will explain only when he's ready, it's not my place to say."

a hunter about 16 years of age stood up she had purple hair and piercing green eyes with a splash of freckles on her face, her lips curled into a snarl, "why should we let a boy into our hunt! for all we know he could hurt us and rape us in our sleep,!" at those words I flinched, she looked at me with them bright furious eyes confused and analyzing.

"I assure you Percy will not touch or rape any of you," I flinched again, that word... just one word can make the hero of Olympus break, how shameful.

"why's he flinching?" another hunter asked in a softer voice than the purple haired hunter but still barbaric.

"Percy will tell you in his own time when he's ready," Artemis says they don't reply due to her sternness. the hunt slowly despatches towards the food tent for breakfast, I walk beside Artemis and follow the crowd, when no one is looking I squeeze Artemis' hand, her fingers trail over my hand lovingly, I look up to see Pheobe looking at us, she looks like she's going to kill me but then looks at her goddess and her face morphs into a look of agreement, she looks back at me and winks and turns back the way she's walking.

Artemis let's go of my hand noticing the attention of one of her older huntresses. by now we're outside the dining tent, I decide to stay outside to keep the peace but Artemis dragged me into the tent, she sat me next to her and sat down, most of the hunt looked at her weird but didn't object.

I played with my food for most of the time because, to be honest, I wasn't hungry. I keep on thinking about the talk my mum and the counselor had...

*FLASHBACK-THERE, YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED PEOPLE!*

"I-I was scared.." the familiar voice of my mother murmured.

"Scared of what?"

"P-Percy's father"

"why?"

"h-he raped me and left me with my unborn child, and every time I look at Percy... I see his father and what he did to me..."

the room fell in silence except for the sobs from my short-time broken mother.

my father... raped my mother, my mother hurts every time she sees me... I'm going to hurt my father, very much.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I was so zoned out that I didn't realize most of the hunt dispatch.

"where are they going?" I ask Artemis, "to bathe in the lake, come with me."

Artemis gets up and walks out of the tent pulling me along by the wrist, I step into her pace and we walk through the woods, on my way to the location Artemis was taking me I saw Thalia sitting under a large pine instead of going with the rest of the hunt to bathe in the lake.

I was about to talk to her until I lost sight of her, I made a mental note to visit her later.

I was pulled to a waterfall and Artemis lets go of my wrist, she makes a bright silver flash around us without warning me to close my eyes, I closed them just in time and when I opened them again I saw I was in swimming trunks and Artemis was in a silver bikini.

we sit in the water by the waterfall which was surprisingly warm, Artemis fills me in with the events I missed like Reyna joining the hunt and Thalia self-harming over an unknown source.

"I suspect it was something to do with Reyna and her having a disagreement but I trust them to come to me in their own time" Artemis says with a cute frown on her face.

"Percy..." Artemis says like she wants something.

"Artemis..." I say to tease her.

she glares slightly, but it was playful "when will you tell the hunt about your mother and father? I mean it'll help them trust you."

"No," I say sternly to stop the conversation, but Artemis pushes on.

"But it'll help them to understand you better and-"

"I said no!" I snap and get up and walking back towards Thalia's way, why did she have to push me? I would prefer to be forced upon chores than to be forced to talk about my past.

I sit down next to Thalia and we talk about our stuffed up lives.


	6. Chapter 6

Thalia's POV

I had admitted all my feelings for Reyna to Percy. I just poured my heart out, every word brought the weight of how much I loved her, I really did, she was everything.

I trusted Percy with this, I trust him with my life, he's my best friend, I didn't tell him about our recent falling out though, that hurt too much to put into words.

Percy also told me about him and Artemis, at first I thought it was a bunch of bullshit, but his words had a cost to him, very much like my own, I could see the pain it brought him when he spoke of shouting at her earlier today, he didn't tell me the reason why they were arguing, but it gave him great pain so I just left it.

"Looks like we both have a tough love life?" I muttered Percy gives me a questioning look at this but I just waved him off and the horn for lunch blew, I stood and so did Percy, he quickly retrieved his shirt and put it on.

He looked like he had just been on a refreshing walk on the beach, but his eyes, those eyes said everything, he was falling, falling hard for the lady, and he shouted at her which brought him into a great depression, but he plasters on a smile, for everyone around him.

I wish I was as strong as him in that quality.

We walked back in a comfortable silence; no words are needed for us to understand each other.

I was just happy I had him when no one else wants me; at least I will always have Percy.

The thought playing on my mind was Reyna, her crisp obsidian eyes that saw everything, her flowing black hair, like pouring tar, soft, and delicate as a flower. She was perfect, too good for me.

When we reached the tent I sat between Artemis and Percy to save arguments that would rip out of Artemis.

She is quite a woman.

What surprised me was the sorry glance Artemis gave Percy discreetly but an even bigger shock was when he ignored it.

Percy has the biggest heart I know, he would have forgiven her by now if it was a normal argument, I'll look into more detail later.

I look up into them beautiful black eyes, I wanted to speak to her, I did, I just didn't want to hurt her.

I looked away.

I look at the grains in the table while everyone eats; it was obviously oak, by how close the grains were and the brownie gold colour to it…

I was just doing this to try and distract myself; I had to pull myself together…

My gaze slowly rises to her face, what I saw broke my heart further.

Reyna wasn't eating but playing with her food, a tear slowly slips out of her eye when she thinks no one is looking, her complete attention on her food.

A pang of guilt hit me like a truck, was I really turning into a filthy man? Was I hurting my Reyna by being around her? No. Not mine, she doesn't want that.

My eyes moved down to her breasts, they were not too big but not too small, a hand could fit around it perfectly, perfectly round and right, her bra kept them stable… If I rip that pathetic bra off them tits will-

I mentally slapped myself, I can't think this, I look down at my lap, my small scarred hands lay there, I looked into my palms.

I was even thinking like a man.

Unwanted sobs racked my body.

I'm no better than any man out there.

Everyone's attention turns to me, but I really couldn't care less at the moment, Artemis' hand rests on my shoulder and she was muttering soft caring words to find out the problem, but I wasn't really listening.

I push her hand off and mutter, "You don't want to touch anyone that's just like a typical boy," I use emphasis on the word boy in complete disgust.

"Oh Thalia, what do you mean by that, I can help you."

I simply brush her off and mutter "I fell in love and all I do is hurt them."

All gasp except Percy, Reyna and surprisingly Artemis, "Thalia, I know you would never break your vow, who was it you fell for?"

"A girl…" I said quietly, fewer people gasp, but that wasn't bothering me at the moment, what was bothering me was why I haven't been killed or kicked out of the hunt.

I asked the question that was playing on everyone's tongue "why am I still here?"

Artemis laughs softly "the oath says to turn your back on men, not women, you're okay having a relationship with a girl as long as it doesn't make the hunt slow down."

I still don't calm down and Artemis notices my unease and asks "what's wrong sister?"

That one word, it touched me, she called me sister… it just made me want to pour my heart out.

"I always take it too far and look too long and touch the wrong places…"

Once again, Artemis laughs and says "Thalia, that's what love is about, you make mistakes and you fix them, and you learning to love so you'll touch her in the wrong places and look at her too long because you're new to it all, trust me, you'll get better"

I look up at Reyna without anyone noticing, our eyes connect for a moment, and an untold desire was shining in those dark eyes as she looked into my own.

After the smallest moment she looked away, probably not trying to draw attention to us, therefore I looked to the side of her at the bear hide that hung proudly on the wall.

Artemis tries to tell me to go to bed and Iris message my "Girlfriend", but I declined and told her that I called a break between us.

"Hey, Thals… do you want to talk about it and blow some steam on archery?" Percy asked with that big heart of his, he's a right softie.

I nodded at his offer.

the hunters leave to do their jobs quietly, still in shock from the news. only me, Artemis, Percy and Reyna was left in the room.

Gods Percy just give me the best reason to leave right now. obviously my bad luck kicking me while I'm down…

Artemis grabs Percy and drags him off to her tent shouting back to me "he'll be right back!"

I stood up ready to leave, but I heard Reyna mutter my name softly, so quiet only I could hear it in a crowded room, that's how much I cared for her, I couldn't walk away from that so I sat in the chair next to her, facing Reyna.

Reyna also turns to face me, I hold her soft hand in my own, her eyes gaze down to my hands holding her own.

"where are they from." she asked in more of a demand than a question, her voice took on a new light of determination.

I decided to ignore the question, but that only made her more determined, she jumped up and swung her leg over my own so she's straddling my legs and cups my face in her soft delicate hands and demands, "where, Thalia, tell me now."

I ramble/mutter about cutting myself because I thought I hurt her.

Reyna softens up and kisses me softly, her delicate lips curling around my own so perfectly you'd think we were made for each other, when we break away from each other we cringe from the distance between us so we rest our foreheads against each other.

"you can never, ever hurt me, Thalia…" Reyna says softly, not to break the moment we just made.

my fingers traced the hem of her silver vest that was popping out of the bottom of her jacket.

she looked down at my fingers then back up to me, she bites her lip and says "how about going back to the tent or in the woods before you start stripping me?"

**do you want this lemon? REVIEW it makes me more motivated to write this.**


	7. Chapter 7

*Artemis' POV*

I threw Percy into my tent and sat him down on the chair.

"Percy I'm sorry I pushed you, please forgive me I only want the hunt to like you so they won't hurt you," I rambled before Percy pulled me onto his lap and held me bridle style ish.

My face became hot and flustered at this, his hands rubbed my back as my face hid in his neck, his scent was driving me crazy, but I had to resist, his body was pressed against my own, I could feel every inch of his muscular body.

I could have him, I could make one move and he'd be all mine… no, I can't, my oath.

His soft breath swept down my neck, goose bumps erupted along my skin.

One move, that's all it takes…

No, I can't.

I looked up into them beautiful green eyes; I could see my own in them, like they were reflecting like the sea.

His jaw was littered with tiny black hairs, so small it would fit perfectly into the category of soft stubble.

I needed to tell him, he needs to know, he'll hate me if I dropped him on camp's doorstep.

"Percy, we need to talk…" I moved off his lap and sat on the chair across from him.

"Sure moonbeam, what's up?" he said leaning on his knees with his forearms; I eyed him from the new name he gave me.

"Starters, Zeus is "up" and the hunt is moving… to camp half blood." I said cautiously, he nodded in understanding and held my hand.

"I'll follow you anywhere."

For that he needed a kiss so I leaned forward and kissed his soft salty lips, his lips moved with mine as both of our heads moved to our rights, my fingers slipped into his soft, black hair, his hand slipped under my knee and lifted me onto his lap, my body pressed against his, and when I say "my body" it means all of it.

I stood up still touching his neck; I could feel the apology coming so I beat him to it.

"I can't, don't worry, it's not you, it's just… I'm not allowed yet."

He numbly nods and moves his hands to my waist, "we better pack up camp."

*Piper's POV*

I was still a ball of mixed up emotions.

Of course, I'm upset but I'm also glad, I'm glad I never let that Zeus spawn touch me, he always wanted it, I never knew why… I guess I know now. He always touched me, but I never let him take it too far, I know I'm my mother's daughter, but that doesn't mean I take after her slutty ways with men.

Lately my mother hasn't been bothered about men, Ares has tried a couple of times, but she's always been more concerned about me, I keep on telling her I'm fine and that she can go do… stuff but she always says that I'm more important.

Right now I'm sat on the chair in my mother's temple, it's a warm environment, not too hot but not too cold, I'm just looking at the best thing in the room in my opinion, the fireplace, but it's not just any fireplace.

It's made of a pink metal, like the rest of the room, but it had decoration, it had the Argo II on it with all my friends cut out of the metal with a golden lining to make it stand out, Jason had a big cross running through him from my mother's rampage when I spent my first night here after I found out.

It's beautiful.

There was that familiar knock on the door, my mother got up from her perch on the couch and went to the door. It could be either Ares or… him.

A familiar voice spoke from the door, "please let me see her, she needs to understand that I do love her."

He did this every day and, to be honest, I'm sick of it.

I stood up and flashed to the door and shoved him away before my mother could speak.

"Stay out of my life sky spawn," I said with so much venom my mother flinched.

"Piper," he started, "no, don't even try and say you love me because you never did and never will… so if you please just fuck off and leave me alone you bastard."

I made a hand motion to signal that he's a wanker and walked back inside and slammed the door before he could say anything else.

My mother is looking at me in a state of shock but a dash of pride flashed across her face and she picked me up in a tight embrace.

"I'm so proud of you Piper, I'm proud to say that you're my favorite immortal daughter."

"Okay… could you stop squeezing me before I combust…" I wheezed. She quickly let me go putting me down securely.

"I think we need to celebrate… maybe we should buy some new clothes?" my mother suggested.

"Mother…" I started, but she held up her hand and said "mom for you, my baby."

"Mom… don't you have every single item of clothing made? So why are we going shopping?" I questioned.

"Firstly, it was a suggestion. Secondly, I haven't got the new spring collection!" she said giddily.

I rolled my eyes and said "fine, but isn't the spring next year?" "Yes, but I want it early."

We both laughed and my mother looked delighted that I was actually happy, we looped arms and walked out of her palace, Jason wasn't there meaning he didn't want to be seen like that, which cheered me up a little, then my mother flashed us to the closest clothing store to start our shopping spree.

*Percy's POV*

We sent Chiron an iris message to inform him of our arrival before we left; we are now walking up half blood hill. (?)

I'm nearly shaking with nerves, I was at the back of the group with Artemis, Thalia and Reyna was at the front, they must think I've died with the hunt because I never sent an IM or spoke to them in general.

Artemis saw my nerves and pulled me off behind a tree and cupped my face.

"Hey, hey, It's okay…" she said softly, I nodded numbly and she got on her tip toes and kissed me softly, her lips tasted of the fresh wild, was that even possible? Who cares, it tastes amazing, my lips reacted with hers and so did my hands, they crept to her waist and held her there, it was perfect, it always have to end too fast.

I heard quick footsteps in our direction, apparently so did Artemis and she quickly detached herself from me and made herself look normal again shooting an apologetic glance my way.

It was Thalia, she ran around the tree and saw us and quickly said, "Annabeth is here and apparently alive."


	8. Chapter 8

*flashback**Reyna's POV*

(BEWARE! LEMON HAPPENING - BEFORE THEY LEAVE)

I was fighting for dominance against Thalia, our tongues trying to get every inch of each others mouths.

In the end I was sat on the ground with Thalia straddling my lap holding my wrists, I let out a nervous giggle and she smiled but it faded.

"Thals, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"are you sure you want this?"

"Positive," I reply.

Her fingers slide under my vest slightly to hold the hem, a feeling started rising from that point up, I shivered slightly, she glanced up at me and gave a questioning look.

I nodded slightly and she pulled my vest up and over my head, discarding it to the side.

I bit my lip watching her soft delicate fingers feel my slightly toned stomach, she looked back up at me and for no reason at all I felt a warmth on my cheeks.

She laughed at this which only made it hotter, she slipped her head to my right side of my jaw kissing it lovingly.

My hands crept around to her back and tried pushing her vest over her head, she sat back and looked at me.

"Do you want it off?" she asked almost seductively, I had to stop myself from looking desperate when I nodded.

Her strong toned arms pulled her vest off from her back and I watched all her abdominal muscles contract as she did, the soft lines turning solid like it was chiselled out of marble then turning soft again.

My finger runs along them, feeling the soft lines.

"Reyna… I have to tell you something…" Thalia said uneasily.

"what is it..?" I asked a little unsure.

"you have to understand that… I'm a control freak…"

"what do you mean by that?" I asked a little more curious.

"like… tieing people up… if your uncomfortable than I'll just drop it." She said slowly at first then rushed the rest.

I giggled nervously and said, "anything for you, and I don't want to stop this time so it might be better if you do."

She nodded and stood up, "do you want to go back to the tent so it's easier?" she asked.

"yeah." I stood up grabbing my vest and putting it back on in distaste, I want it off.

Thalia picked hers up too and put it back on.

We walked to our tent quickly but not suspiciously, Thalia opened the flap for me and I stepped in.

I flung my vest off and apparently thalia did too because she tackled me to the bed shirtless, her abdominals tensing up again, she pulled me up to the top of the bed and grabbed grabbed a rope from under the bed.

I watched her strong arms tie my wrists to the headboard.

"so… um, you seem really… experienced in this." I said cautiously.

"I've done it before and trust me, you'll have a great time." She said casually opening the drawer and grabbing a sleep mask that I've never seen her use before.

It was silver, with two red eyes; it had a silver elastic that would support it to a persons head.

I look at her questionably and she just rolls her eyes putting it over my head and covering my eyes.

Something soft touches my lips and I knew what it was in a heartbeat, Thalias lips, I reacted almost instantly, kissing her back.

Her lips left mine too soon and I groaned slightly which made her giggle, her fingers were creeping around my ribs to my back and I lifted my shoulders for her.

I heard a ping and my breasts were no longer supported by my bra, the straps got pushed up my arms and to my hands then I felt Thalias soft lips kiss my cleavage sucking slightly, my body trembled with excitement.

Nothing could stop this for us.

I heard a knock and Thalia sighed. I felt her weight leave the bed I was on and the sound of the door opening, thank fuck you can't see the bed from outside the door.

"yeah?" Thalia asked tiredly.

"Lady Artemis has asked us to pack, I thought I would notify you on it… can you tell Reyna when you see her?" a young girl declared/asked.

"sure," Thalia said casually and the noise of a small person running off was heard.

I then felt Thalia straddling me and pulling my bra back down and clipping it back on before lifting the mask.

My sight came back and I saw the pissed off face of Thalia while her fingers undid the rope binding my hands.

Once they were undone I moved my hands to her face sitting up and I kissed her softly. She kissed back almost instantly.

When we broke apart she looked a lot calmer and she whispered "I wish we could carry on."

"me too, maybe at the next camp?" I asked hopefully, but she shook her head and whispered back,

"we're going to camp half blood so all the hunt has to sleep in one big cabin like camp does."

"oh."

Someone walked into our tent and squealed slightly, me and Thalia jumped and looked at the intruder which was Artemis covering her eyes.

"so Thalia… this is your "friend"." Artemis said still a little jumpy, Thalia got up and grabbed her vest putting it on and throwing mine at me and I swiftly followed her example and Thalia told Artemis that it was okay to look.

Artemis removed her hands from her face and said "you're the only tent left to shut down so I came to help… also you two have to share a bed at my cabin because I haven't made another bed yet but something tells me your fine with that."

I blush and nod slightly, Thalia just rolls her eyes and starts to pack up our stuff.

Thalia takes our stuff outside and Artemis and me take the tent down.

Soon enough we set off for camp half blood with me and Thalia at the front of the pack and Percy and Artemis at the back.

It was a quick walk to camp, but something unexpected happened, the daughter of Athena that died in the war was at Thalias tree, once thalia saw her she told me to distract her for a moment before she ran off to the back of the hunt.

I walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, her gray eyes flicked up to my own.

"hello Annabeth," I said softly.

"hey Reyna…" she said but a little hesitant.

"how..?" I asked.

"how am I alive? I wasn't killed, I was just unconscious, Nico thought it was me, but there was a lot of death so it was hard to tell one apart." She spoke almost like it was her favorite fact.

"how are you coping with it all?" I asked her.

"fine, surprisingly." She almost mutters moving her gaze back to her hands, I crouched down next to her. "so what happened to you?" she asked me.

"in the city I thought I was safe in… I got violated… sexually." I hesitated out.

"oh, gods I'm sorry for asking." She almost threw out and I held my hand up to halt her.

"don't be… I'm fine now that I have Thalia to help." I said almost like it didn't bother me.

"Thalia?" she asked.

I didn't know if thalia wanted people to know yet so I just said "she's a very good support."

"ahh.." Annabeth said in understanding.

We sat there for a while before heavy steps walked up the hill, it can't be a huntress', they're quieter.

I looked up and saw Percy but so did Annabeth.

I took a sideways glance at her and she was very nearly crying at the sight of "her" Percy.

**yep... I know you hate me, but you also love me so yeah...**

**if you want more, motivate me, review, follow my page on facebook; Chimpeus Styx and keep on readng!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*Percy's POV*

Annabeth's eyes watered softly at the sight of me. It nearly broke my heart. Nearly.

"Annabeth. We need to talk." I said sternly.

She nodded quickly and walked into the woods. I tell Artemis to go on with the group and I'll follow later, then I walk after Annabeth.

She stopped a few meters in and turned to me.

"Percy..?" she asked uneasily.

"Annabeth. You have to understand, I never loved you, it was a stupid teenager crush." I said strongly, I wasn't going to mess around and make excuses, I told the honest truth.

Annabeth nodded understanding what I was saying; she looked to the distance and said

"To be honest, I was going to say the same thing, I thought that you would be angry and upset but it looks like you felt the same way… have you met someone..?"

I shrugged my shoulders not knowing if Artemis wanted everyone to know.

"I can keep a secret Percy," Annabeth smirked at my confused state.

"You have to promise not to say anything," I said looking around for lurking people.

She moved her fingers along her mouth to suggest that it was zipped.

"Artemis…" I said quietly.

"You mean the goddess of maidenhood, the goddess that said she'd stay virgin forever?" she asked unbelievably

"Shhhhh," I said while making a quiet gesture.

"Wow…" Annabeth muttered, "Who knew she had a soft spot for a seaweed brain," Annabeth laughed.

I rolled my eyes and started walking back to camp with Annabeth on my tail, she soon catches up to my side.

"So have you done the dirty or are you still a virgin?" Annabeth asked.

"Still a virgin…" I said hesitantly.

"You sound like you want to bend her over and put your wood in her chipper if you know what I mean?" Annabeth said teasing.

I winced in pain of thinking about shoving my wood in an actual chipper and nodded.

"What's stopping you then?" She asks.

"She's not ready to take on this mighty, giant sequoia," I say using some tree knowledge from Artemis' blessing.

"Isn't that the tallest tree currently in the world?" Annabeth asks.

"Yep."

"Looks like seaweed brain knows something," Annabeth teases "And I doubt it's that big,"

"I don't need to prove anything to you," I say defensively.

"But you do to me," A voice from the trees calls out and it's too recognisable to forget.

Artemis.

Artemis jumps down from a pine and lands in front of me.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Do you really want to put your wood in a chipper Percy? Wouldn't it hurt? And I don't have a chipper." Artemis asks confused.

"Listen Artemis, what Annabeth meant by that was for my… erect penis… to go into your… vagina…" I said hesitantly.

"Awww, seaweed brain is embarrassed about sex talk," Annabeth teased playfully.

I gave her my 'kill you later' face and she ran off into the woods towards camp.

"Do you want that?" Artemis asks.

I shrug my shoulders because I don't know what to say to her, not long ago she didn't want it and if she find out that I do she will go out of her way to do it for me.

She wraps her arms around my neck forcing me to look at her or her boobs so I looked at her, "do you?" she asks more sternly.

I feel her breasts against my chest and it's driving me crazy, I just want to bend her over and shove something appropriate in her. But it would hurt her and she didn't want it.

"No," I mutter getting out of her arms, I kiss her hands so she doesn't think it's her and I flash away.

*Artemis' POV*

I must admit, my heart broke a little.

Why would he just leave like that, was it me? Did I push him too much again?

I shook my head and walked back to camp.

Did I upset him? Did I say something wrong?

I walked into my cabin and into my room at the back of the cabin, I have two rooms in this cabin, one for me and one for the lieutenant, Thalia was probably in there seducing Reyna, I'm glad these rooms are sound proof.

Does he want me?

My mind kept on going back to Percy and his talk with Annabeth, now that I think about it, wood going into a chipper is kind of the way people do it, I think.

The real reason I'm not ready for Percy is because I don't know how to do it or where to sit or how to sit, I feel helpless at this.

I hardly know what a man's penis looks like, I know the roundabout placement of it, but all I do is knife them and never really look at them after.

I need someone that knows this stuff that will teach me how and what.

Aphrodite?

No, she'd turn me into a walking talking slut. Someone I can trust…

Athena should know about this stuff.

I send an IM and I see her at her tinker table.

I clear my throat and she turns to see me.

"Hello Artemis, how can I help you?" she asks nicely.

"I'm at camp half blood and I need to pick your brain about something."

After she agrees to come I swipe through the iris message and she turns up in my room a minute later.

"I need help Athena with a subject I'm new with." I start.

"Alright, what subject is this?" Athena asks while taking a seat next to me on the bed.

"Sex…" I say a little unsure.

Athena gets some videos and says,

"Let's get started then."

*Thalia's POV*

The second I shut the door I throw Reyna on the bed and pull my top over my head.

Obviously she was thinking the same thing because hers was off too and she removes her bra then holds her hands out to me.

I tie them up and tie them to the headboard.

I attack her breasts sucking a nipple while tweaking the other one with my fingers.

I switch over a couple of times enjoying the heated moaning's of my tied up love.

I kiss down her stomach to her waist and tease her a little by nibbling and sucking a little and playing with the hem of her panties.

"Take them... off," Reyna struggled out.

I licked along her waist slower to tease her even more.

"If you don't do it right now... I won't let you fuck me…" she struggles out again.

"I don't think you would do that, especially with the state you're in…" I say looking at her boobs which are moving fast due to her erratic breathing.

"Please…" She pleaded softly in a weak voice; damn this girl knows how to get to me.

I grab her jeans and pull them off.

I move down to her thighs sucking at the sticky insides and licking close up to her holy grail then licking back down, I continued this until she was soaking with a mixture of her pre-juices and my saliva.

I pull her panties down and massage her vagina.

She was so wet it was unbelievable; you would have thought she would have cum already, but by her ecstatic moans, I know she hasn't, I lean down and give her a soft kiss, and she kisses back with hesitation due to her closeness to orgasm.

"Thalia, Fuck me." She orders, this gave me a whole other fuel to plough into her.

I grabbed her thighs and pulled her pussy up to my face and my mouth explores her cunt, her moans only get louder and more vivid, I'm so glad this room is sound proof.

My tongue moves inside of her and feels all around her delicate pussy. All I need to do is find her g-spot and she will be a hot mess of pleasure, my hot mess.

It must be a little deeper than what my tongue can reach so my tongue starts attacking the outside of her cunt and I dig my two fingers in her feeling around for her sweet spot.

Reyna suddenly screams in absolute pleasure but hasn't cummed yet, I must have found it, I rub the area again and her body squirms for more as if her mouth screaming wasn't enough of an indication.

I rub that area fast and efficiently while licking her outside with speed and precision, she was soon cumming all over my face and screaming with a new found pleasure.

I let her down from her orgasm slowly while laying her on the bed again.

I take my jeans off and untie her wrists, climbing in bed behind her.

"What about you..?" She asks still a little exhausted from our rodeo.

"I'm fine with that, the sight of you like that made me orgasm," I say truthfully.

She seemed to accept it and curled up a bit.

I wrap my arms around her and cuddle her to sleep, we must have forgotten dinner.

Oh well, I'm fine with her.

*Percy's POV*

I was sat in a tree near camp, it was getting dark, but I'm not going back to Artemis yet, I need some time to think about what I'm going to do.

Should I jack off to a photo of Artemis so I don't get hard around her?

That might make it worse.

Should I just go back and tell her the truth?

She might be mad at me.

What if she wants me as much as I want her?

Sitting here isn't fixing anything.

I sigh and flash to Artemis' cabin and walk in.

Everyone is sat on their beds and ready to sleep, I go into Artemis' room and see her asleep in just her underwear all by herself.

She moves slightly in her sleep revealing between her legs and, of course, my friend downstairs wakes up at that.

And to add onto my luck Artemis wakes up and sees my boner.

"Fuck…" I mutter. There's nothing I can do so I just sit on the bed.

"You said you didn't want me…" She mutters quietly.

"It's not like that Artemis… I just don't want you to do anything you don't want to. And you made it pretty clear you didn't want sex yet."

My boner started to ache now at the thought of sex; Artemis noticed this and crawled over to me.

"Percy, let me help you with your problem down there," She said confidently.

"I don't want to hurt you…" I mutter quietly.

She straddles my hips and holds onto me by my neck. She grinds her hips on my boner and I let out a little moan, alright it was quite a large moan.

I looked at her face and she looked a bit uncomfortable. I picked her up off my lap and put her on the bed so my boner doesn't scare her.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want it," I tell her and she looks away and mutters something I couldn't hear.

"What?"

"It's not that I don't want to it's because I don't know how to…" She says just hearable not bothering to correct me with my manners.

"Surely you've seen dogs going at it?" I ask and she nods.

"We can do it like dogs do it then; you won't even need to do anything." I tell her and she mutters.

"But I want to do something,"

"Do whatever you think will be the most enjoyable" I tell her, she nods taking off her bra.

I get up and strip while she takes off her panties, when I look back at her she is rubbing her while looking at me, I must say it did make me want to fuck her even more.

She got on her hands and knees and I got behind her, I put the tip of my cock at her entrance and slid in softly, she winced slightly and held my leg to stop me for a moment.

She nodded her head and I started to move in and out slowly, I pushed in deeper and moved faster every 2 minutes until I was pounding her fast and hard while she was screaming in uncontrollable pleasure.

After a couple of minutes of this she tightened around me and I cummed inside her, she cummed all over my dick and we fell onto the bed next to each other.

We were too tired to talk so we just cuddled up and went to sleep.

**sorry about the long wait... hehe. enjoy**


End file.
